Vampire Killer (Combat Cross)
The Combat Crosses (バトルクロス, Battle Cross in the Japanese version) are ancient weapons created by Rinaldo Gandolfi and used by Gabriel Belmont and his descendents - most particularly Trevor, Simon and Victor - in ''Lords of Shadow'' series. Overview The Combat Crosses are whip-flails which said to be given to high-ranking warriors in the Brotherhood of Light. While there are apparently many of them, there is only one true Vampire Killer, the greatest weapon Gandolfi ever created. All other Combat Crosses are replicas of the weapon. ''Mirror of Fate'' In Act III of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate, Trevor is able to improve this Combat Cross by locating the last creation of Rinaldo Gandolfi. This is a spike tip, hidden within the Castlevania, the user to imbed the chain into a heavy stone door, and shatter it by pulling it towards himself. He then used it in an attempt to his father, Dracula. During their final battle, he was stabbed through the chest by his own weapon. In Act II, Trevor awakes years later as a vampire called Alucard. As a creature of the night, he is unable to wield this weapon any more, and so he uses the Dark Pain weapon instead. Meanwhile, his son, Simon Belmont, in Act I, searches the castle for his father's original weapon. When he locates it, a Necromancer steals it from him, stating that his master, Zobek, wants it, and battles Simon. Simon defeats him and pulls the cross out of the Necromancer's remains, and is able to use the weapon to use grip and rappel points. It is not as powerful as it once was, but it is still a better weapon than the leather Beast Hunter that Simon had been using. He uses it when he and his father face Dracula. ''Lords of Shadow 2'' Aside from the Vampire Killer, the only whip seen by Dracula that is not vampirically produced in the 21st century is a Combat Cross wielded by the last descendent of the Belmont Clan, Victor, Commander of the Brotherhood of Light. He utilises this weapon both in his battle against Dracula, in an attack against a disguised Alucard pretending to be Zobek's Lieutenant, and in his subsequent battles alongside them both against the Army of Satan until his death at the stone blade of a statue enchanted by Nergal Meslamstea. Abilities Most of the Combat Crosses themselves get no permanent damage upgrade or have any outstanding supernatural powers. The Combat Cross appears in Mirror of Fate has a Combat Chain, which allows it to use grappling points and attack enemies from a distance. In Act III, it was also able to utilise the Magnetic Rails (similar to the Improved Dark Pain). It would later be able to pull apart locked doors (now known as the Improved Combat Cross). It lost these last two abilities by the time Simon used it in Act I. Animation Gallery Direct-Attack.gif|Direct Attack Animation (Click to Watch) Area-Attack.gif|Area Attack Animation (Click to Watch) Direct-Attack-Combo-Final.gif|Direct Attack Combo Final Animation (Click to Watch) Area-Attack-Combo-Final.gif|Area Attack Combo Final Animation (Click to Watch) Chain-Shredder-Final.gif|Chain Shredder Final Animation (Click to Watch) Chain-Barrier-Final.gif|Chain Barrier Final Animation (Click to Watch) Rising-Strike.gif|Rising Strike Animation (Click to Watch) Rising-Assault.gif|Rising Assault Animation (Click to Watch) Guillotine-Final.gif|Guillotine Final Animation (Click to Watch) Spinning-Chain-Final.gif|Spinning Chain Final Animation (Click to Watch) Hurricane.gif|Hurricane Animation (Click to Watch) Grip-Point.gif|Grip Point Animation (Click to Watch) Rappel-&-Climbing.gif|Rappel & Climbing Animation (Click to Watch) Photo Gallery ImprovedCombatCross(1).jpg Merman (1).jpg Trevor's Combat Cross Reclaimed.png 2014-LOS2 13.jpg Item Data Trivia *In one of the promotional images Trevor is seen holding the Improved Combat Cross with the "Last Creation" attachment foreshadowing its enhancement. *Another promotional image for Trevor clearly depicts his weapon's original tip resembling that of a cross. See Also *Dark Pain *Vampire Killer (Lords of Shadow) *Whip (Lords of Shadow) Category:Whips Category:Lords of Shadow Items Category:Mirror of Fate Items Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items